rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Fire
Ring of Fire And from a Ring of Flame shall they come. And they will swallow the world. - Excerpt from the Maer Prophecies Story The logging town of Chetville, Washington (Pop. 7,390) is suddenly and mysteriously subject to an unexplained occurence. Their world disappeared. In its place, however, was another world. A world of very different peoples and values. A world where science is ignored in favour of superstition. A world torn asunder by generations upon generations of wars. And, unfortunately, a world full of dark things and creatures. A world of evil and wickedness and dark omens... But, in order for the people of Chetville to survive, they must adapt, and grow. And teach... In order to survive, they find they must change the very world itself... Characters Chris Atwood A mild-mannered grocery store clerk that discovers himself thrust into a situation right out of Dungeons and Dragons. But when he finds himself suddenly bound to an animal familiar by the name of Spirit, and sent out as an emmissary from the town of Chetville, WA to parts unknown, he soon finds himself embarked on a mission for the future of the entire world. Kalla Maerwynd A mysterious girl from the forests beyond Chetville who leads a small contingent of bodyguards. She arrives in time to witness the Ring of Fire and stop the town from being attacked by bandits. However, she soon finds that these simple townsfolk she had hoped to save were more than capable of saving themselves. And such wonders they commanded! Kalla soon finds herself bound by fate to these strange newcomers... Spirit A strange albino Black Bear that stumbled out from the woods and clumsily bonded itself as Jay's Animal Familiar. Although self-aware, it is evident due to Spirit's child-like views and manner of speech that sentience is a recent trait for this bear. But did Spirit come from Parsus, or Earth? Errol Fleisch Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Ellard Fleisch, Star Quarterback of the Chetville Wildcats, and proud member of the Chetville Volunteer Fire Department. Mister Popular Himself. Frustrated by his lack of magical ability, he's turned his boxing skills into a formidable weapon... Lily Walker Lily's got a thing for pain. She likes it and she knows how to inflict it. Usually dark and sarcastic, with a peculiar sense of humor, Lily brings her particular understanding of the occult to life. But what is she truly capable of? Wendell Maer The Prophet of Halen, an enigmatic old man prone to rambling, but a respected prophet given to visions. But these new visions... What can they mean? Havoc & Bledsoe Kalla's two most loyal bodyguards. They command her small force of five hundred men. Havoc and Bledsoe are good friends, but there is an undercurrent of tension between the two... General Ansel Rider In command of all of Ballad's armies. General Rider is somewhere in the disputed lands, being sought out by Kalla Maerwynd in order to plead with him to stop plundering the communities of the Disputed Lands. Locations The world of Parsus is very much like Earth, having similar climate and geoogical formation. Chetville, WA A small logging town from Washington. Being an independant Rocky Mountain town, they have all the amenities-- power plant, sewage treatment plants, fresh water sources, even a junior college. They also have a number of factories and machine shops. Not to mention over seven thousand American Citizens. Unfortunately, they're stuck in a world they aren't used to... But they're determined to make it home. The Disputed Lands A war-torn regions populated by villages, bandits and raiding armies. At least, until Chetville arrived. Mostly a mountain/forest region, there are few plains for crops. The few settlements in the area are small logging and mining towns. Each community is independant of government, so most simply govern themselves. However, this leaves them open for attack and pillage by the two warring factions in the area, the Ballad and the Hale. Stone's Mouth A small mining village at the base of Mount Rayne, where Chetville arrived. The town itself is led by Juriah Lan, the last living son on the previous Elder, who was killed in a recent pillage by the armies of General Rider of Ballad. The town runs a coal mine and has a smal shrine dedicated to the God Hashra... Ballad The nation to the West and North of the Disputed Lands, governed by the Andra Dynasty, a direct line of Queens spanning over 18 generations. The Queen has two daughters, Liandra and Persia. They are fiercely at war with Halen. Halen The nation to the East and South of the Disputed Lands, ruled by a Mad King who cares more for his daughter than anything else. Desperate to find a suitable husband for her, what will he resort to? Gameplay Still in Planning Stages, but preliminary plans are to implement: Gambling System Cards, Races, Sports. Plans are to allow betting from all over. Trade System All that useless American Junk can fetch a good price on the foreign market. In fact, there are more than a few things the Americans could use out there in the rest of Parsus... Growing Villages & Cities As time progresses, the villages and cities will change by Modern American Influences... Additionally, as time progresses, travel between cities will become easier and easier. As with communication... Title and release information Hoping to have a short, playable Demo featuring the first chapter of the game. Planning on putting that out and then recruiting people to help. Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP)